familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wood County, Wisconsin
Wood County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2000, the population was 75,555. Its county seat is Wisconsin Rapids. The United States Census Bureau's Wisconsin Rapids-Marshfield Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Wood County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.06%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Marathon County - north *Portage County - east *Adams County - southeast *Juneau County - south *Jackson County - southwest *Clark County - northwest Natural wildlife refuges *Mead Wildlife Area Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 75,555 people, 30,135 households, and 20,491 families residing in the county. The population density was 95 people per square mile (37/km²). There were 31,691 housing units at an average density of 40 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.43% White, 0.27% Black or African American, 0.70% Native American, 1.61% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.30% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 0.94% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 50.8% were of German, 8.5% Polish, 6.2% Norwegian, 5.2% American and 5.1% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 30,135 households out of which 32.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.00 males. Cities, villages, and towns *Arpin *Arpin (town) *Auburndale (town) *Auburndale *Biron *Cameron *Cary *Cranmoor *Dexter *Grand Rapids *Hansen *Hewitt *Hiles *Lincoln *Marshfield *Marshfield (town) *Milladore *Milladore (town) *Nekoosa *Pittsville *Port Edwards (town) *Port Edwards *Remington *Richfield *Rock *Rudolph (town) *Rudolph *Saratoga *Seneca *Sherry *Sigel *Vesper *Wisconsin Rapids *Wood Census-designated places *Babcock *Lake Wazeecha Unincorporated communities *Bakerville *Bethel *Blenker *Cranmoor *Dexterville *Eight Corners *Kellner (partial) *Lindsey *Nasonville *Sherry *Veedum See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wood County, Wisconsin References External links ]] *Wood County Resources *Local Histories of Dane, Portage, Wood, and Sauk Counties : Six foundation volumes that document and present the early history of Dane, Sauk, Wood, and Portage Counties. Titles include: Durrie, Daniel S. (Daniel Steele), 1819-1892 A History of Madison, the Capital of Wisconsin; Including the Four Lake Country (1874), A Standard History of Sauk County, Wisconsin: Volume I (1918), A Standard History of Sauk County, Wisconsin: Volume II (1918), Jones, George O. History of Wood County, Wisconsin (1923), Madison, Dane County and Surrounding Towns; Being a History and Guide to Places of Scenic Beauty and Historical Note ...(1877), and Rosholt, Malcolm Leviatt, 1907- Our County, our Story; Portage County, Wisconsin (1959). *Wisconsin Rapids & Wood County History A digital collection of books, pamphlets and photographs from Wisconsin Rapids, Wood County and central Wisconsin. Titles include: 100 years of pictorial & descriptive history of Wisconsin Rapids, Wisconsin by T. A. Asa Taylor (1939); History of Wood County, Wisconsin compiled by George O. Jones (1923); Grand Rapids : descriptive of Grand Rapids, Wood County, and the Wisconsin River by A. Decker (1907); Along the Wisconsin River : descriptive of the Wisconsin River Valley, its resources, industries and opportunities by A. Decker (1907); Art work of the Wisconsin River Valley (1901); Central Wisconsin's railroads : past and future by Ray Specht (1981); and Wood County place names by Robert S. Rudolph. Category:Established in 1856 Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Wood County, Wisconsin